1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an industrial bin or hopper which is designed to be rotationally molded and used in combination with a complementally configured stand. Further, the stand is rotationally molded into an economical support which includes efficient use of tubular members to provide a forklift receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial tanks and supports are well known in the art, including those which are rotationally molded. Examples of such prior art tanks and supports include those shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,594 and Publication No. US-2005-0029425, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,603, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These prior art tanks and their supports have a plurality of upright legs with a base extending thereacross so that the bottom of the tank is supported on the base between the legs. Such combinations are useful for holding a variety of industrial liquids and may permit the stacking of combined tanks and supports in a vertical arrangement. The bases may include openings whereby forks of a forklift may be inserted into openings in the base to lift and transport the support and the tank.
However, a different problem is presented when it is necessary to store and dispense solid materials such as powders, granular or pelletized material. Instead of a tank which can have an essentially flat bottom, holding and dispensing such solid materials requires a bin with a fairly aggressive slope (e.g., 45° to 60° from the horizontal) so that the solids will readily flow into a relatively large opening, as contrasted with the relatively small opening through which liquids may flow.
In addition, it has been found that a more secure connection between the support and the bin is desirable. Furthermore, it has been learned that an improved support providing greater stability when carried by a forklift is needed.